


他的影子，你的名字

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, memory recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于电影《美国队长》和《复联删减片断：过时之人》的放飞，清水一发完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	他的影子，你的名字

 

**Steve视角：他的影子**

 

你醒来，感觉到阳光照在脸上，前所未有的温暖。

你环顾四周，一切如此熟悉，却又如此陌生。

你再度闭上眼，脑中自然而然地浮现一个身影，穿着深绿色的军装，一顶军帽歪斜地扣在脑后，他抬起手，戏谑地行了一个军礼。

你们之间相隔二十步，你能清晰地辨识他厚实的肩膀，耳边柔软的褐色短发，甚至军装上的每一个褶皱。

唯独他的五官一团模糊。

夜复一夜，他出现在你梦中，有时穿着军装，有时穿着西服，有时穿着一件蓝色的制服。你的视线也随着起伏不定，有时他看上去如此高大，有时又看上去弱不禁风。

只有他的模样，永远笼罩在迷雾中。

你从没有如此沮丧。他们给了你所有和你的过去相关的资料，厚厚的档案堆在你的书桌上，一个个熟悉的名字，一张张熟悉的脸庞，咆哮突击队成员，卡特特工，菲利普斯将军，霍华德斯塔克……

可唯独没有他，没有一个人是他。

你变得愈发沉默。你一次又一次地坐着同一部地铁，不在乎它将你带往何方，似乎只有车轮与铁轨摩擦的声音能令你的心绪宁静，虽然它宁静得有些忧伤。

坐在门边的一位青年大声地讲着电话，你抬起头，责怪地看了他一眼，现在的年轻人，你想，却在与那双眼睛对接之时屏住了呼吸。

仿佛有一根蜡烛在黑暗中点亮，迷雾中的脸忽然清晰了一些，像逐渐对焦中的相机镜头。那张脸的主人有着一双相似的绿瞳，你仿佛还能在其中捕捉自己的倒影。

日复一日，你不自觉地在更多的人身上发掘着他的影子。更多的蜡烛开始点亮，一个高挺的鼻梁，两瓣坏笑着的嘴唇，一个微微凹陷的下巴，一对鼓鼓的脸颊。你拿起笔，把这些五官尽可能写实地落在纸上，却依然拼凑不出你想象中的样子。总有哪些地方不对劲，或许是嘴角的弧度，或许是眼瞳中的光芒。

或许只是这世上再无他人能令你联想起他的模样。

你去疗养院探望了Peggy，曾经的卡特特工，你的best girl，你还欠她一支舞呢，你记得的。

世界变了，我们都要学会适应。她在你耳边喃喃低语。你轻轻握住床沿那只枯瘦的手，梦中的幽灵又莫名地浮现在脑海。

是啊，学会适应。那人或许早已不在人世。七十年的风吹雨打，足以带走太多生命，太多回忆，不是每个人都能享有像你这般的人生经历，虽然你付出的代价也是无人能比。

可你是多么固执的人啊！你就是想知道他的身份，或者至少，他的名字，似乎这是Steve Rogers应该做的事。

而有着四倍脑力的你无法理解为何记忆里只有关于他的片断模糊不清。这不公平，即使是一个鬼魂也值得一座墓碑，让他爱的人和爱他的人献上一束玫瑰，遥寄哀思。

在内心深处，你依稀觉得这是你欠他的。

然而你终究还是学会了接受现实。即使面目模糊，他依旧鲜活地存在于你的梦里，时而亲昵地揽过你的脑袋唤着你的小名，时而拍着你的肩膀无奈地叫你傻瓜，更多时候他只是看着你，或近或远，从你背后，从你身旁。

某个无所事事的下午，你在首都博物馆随意地踱着步。你不小心走进了一个展览，而展览的主题正是你自己。这令你感到尴尬，于是你压了压帽檐，只想快点离开。忽然，你瞥见一旁的电子显示屏。

上面赫然在目的那张脸，令你恍然置身梦中。

显示屏没有色彩，但你可以肯定，那张脸的主人就是你一直追寻的梦中人。那双眼睛遥望着远方，而你知道它们其实泛着美丽的灰绿色。

你默念着肖像旁边那个人的名字，Bucky Barnes，一遍又一遍，直到视线变得模糊，直到记忆如潮水般涌现。

你怎么能忘记他呢？

Bucky，你最好的朋友，或者不止于此。

你们曾经拥有一切，直到他被永远地留在了那个冰天雪地的旧世界。因为你的一个失误，他的生命冻结在27岁，而你，他最好的朋友，独自走向了未来，然后把他遗忘了。

你无法原谅这样的自己。你拼命击打着沙袋，把它想象成你自己。

重拾记忆之后，你梦中的Bucky一夜比一夜清晰。

他望向你，眼神里似乎写满了责备，每次他张开嘴，你都在等待着那个问题，为什么没有抓住我，伙计？

但你知道Bucky绝不会这么问，你的Bucky从来都不会因为你做了什么对不起他的事而责备你，如同他一次次将瘦弱的你从没有胜算的街头争斗中解救出来，尽管那时常在他漂亮的脸上留下伤痕。

所以你才无法原谅你自己。

沙袋被打散了一地。你颓然地坐在地上。作为一名士兵，你一向知道如何管理你的情绪，即使在战争进行到最残酷之时。然而此刻，你的胸中充满了悔恨，愤懑和其他某些不知名的情感。你不知该如何宣泄。

你开始责怪自己，为何要执着地追寻着那个幻影。或许你的大脑已经预知这段记忆将会给你带来什么，因此以失忆的方式保护着你。

但它还是低估了你的执拗。

然而谁能料到，岁月会以另一种方式嘉奖你的执拗。

面罩掉落，那个人回头的瞬间，梦想和现实重叠在了一起，过去，现在，未来，它们将被重新定义。

这一次，你不再是那个茕茕孑立的遗世之人，你被赋予了第二次机会，找回你的同伴，你的半身。

而你需要做的，不过是轻启双唇，呼唤他的名字：

“Bucky？”

 

 

**Bucky视角：你的名字**

 

你的全部就是几个代号，Asset，Winter Soldier，也许曾经有个声音温柔地唤你Winter，但那是很久，很久以前的事了，或者并不是很久，反正你不清楚其中的区别。

你不被允许拥有其他的词汇。

而他们用自己的单词恣意使用着你，longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car，他们用枪指着你的头，直到你用破碎的声音回答：Ready to comply.

然而有一个词压在你的声带上蠢蠢欲动，时间愈久它就愈发清晰，愈发响亮。

Steve， Steve，Steve。

它挣扎着，尖叫着，它要破茧而出。

你咬住了舌尖，你不能让它出现在他们的世界，因为他们将夺走一切，一次又一次，你不是没有尝试过抵抗，但他们总是赢，他们和那台会产生电流的机器。

你于是紧紧咬住舌尖，直到口腔里充满铁锈味。

他们以为是疼痛令你自残，于是他们给你戴上口枷，因为他们仍然需要那柔软的舌头做任务汇报。

你决定接受这件恩赐，努力忽视胸膛中翻滚着的屈辱。你要确保自己下次醒来时还记得这个单词，你想记住这个单词，虽然你不知道它意味着什么。

日复一日，年复一年，你筑造起黑色的高墙，将你珍贵的单词囚禁其中，如同你将汹涌的情绪压制在黑色的面罩下。

直到你遇见了一个男人。

你记得他，你的视线曾经牢牢锁定着他，虽然你不知道为什么。

现在他是你的目标，你的任务，你要杀掉他，你必须杀掉他。也许这就是原因，他是你的目标，所以你记得他。

于是你将那些残存的印象化为子弹和刀锋，肆无忌惮地朝着那个男人身上倾泻。

他很强，不是一般的强。他有一件奇特的武器，他用它接住了你的致命一击。

然而他选择了与你近身肉搏。

他的动作，他的身形，他闪避的方式，有一种奇特的熟悉感。于是你更加确定，你曾经遭遇过他，而且不止一次。

或许他是你某次失败的任务？

那么，你更不能让他活着。

你是一架完美的杀人机器，你总是能完成任务，这是你还能苟活于世的唯一原因，你必须完美。

杀人是你的安身立命之本，你必须杀掉他。

然后你的面罩掉了下来，你回过头，看着那个满脸错愕的男人嘴唇蠕动着，吐出了一个单词。

“Bucky?”

这个词在你的脑袋中引爆了一颗炸弹，将你好不容易建立起来的，围困住Steve的黑墙炸得七零八落，那个单词立刻渗透了你的五脏六腑，它敲打着你的胸腔，冲击着你的颅骨，你能听见它的悲鸣，似乎Bucky在呼唤着Steve，而Steve也在呼唤着Bucky。

Steve，你几乎就要脱口而出。

可是你不能说，你不能，他们就站在你身旁，他们会听见它，想方设法夺走它，夺走Steve，夺走那唯一属于你的东西。

可是你又急切地想要表达什么，似乎只有这样才能安抚在痛苦与愤恨中翻滚的Steve，而后你才能回归平静，死一般的平静。

于是你听见自己嘶哑的声音，像破损的人造卫星在空旷的宇宙中徘徊，绝望地寻找着回归地球的轨道。

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

  
**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想试一把这种将原本平行的两个人联接到时空中的某个瞬间，随后命运的齿轮开始转动的写法XD  
> 第二人称用起来好带感。  
> 过时之人收看地址：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDY1NDgwMzU2.html  
> 这个片断里的确没有出现巴基的档案，我也不知道为什么，大概被朗姆洛拿走了吧【脑补一万字虐心文


End file.
